Nemesis 2 (beta)
:This article is about the beta version of Nemesis 2 and lists changes that the retail version would make. The Nemesis 2 Beta is a widely distributed prototype of Nemesis 2. It features numerous differences to the retail version, but is fairly complete, in spite of several glitches. In the prototype copy, the game can be completed to the finish and even contains a (brief) ending. It is notable for featuring two stages, one boss, and two pieces of music not found in the final version. __TOC__ Main differences *The player is invulnerable in this version of the game, and cannot die. *The entire weaponset is present, but Fire Blaster seems to be more effective in the Beta than the final. *Pressing F3 will skip stages. This can be used up to Stage 14. *There are no bonus stages present. *The intro is translated into English. While the general idea behind it is the same as the final, the text is quite different. Several images are also missing. *The text "The Nemesis Saga Continues" is not shown. *There is no mini-intro before the game starts. *Stage 4 of the final is not present. *Stage 4 and 6 are completely different in this version of the game. See an overview of these stages below. *Stage 4 features a completely different piece of music, "Synthetic Life", which was later reused in the arcade version of Gradius II. *Stage 6 uses the "Frontier Disputes" music. *The music "Starting Point" is not used in this version. *The music "The War is Over" is not used in this version. * The "Killer Love" theme does not play during the "Venom Attacks" cutscene. An unused variation of "A Fighter" plays instead. Burton displays an unused animation, and there is a shot of Metalion moving across space. The entire sequence is actually shorter in the Beta than the final. *Bosses will act erratically at times, particularly the Riot Warship. Some of these feature minor chances to attack patterns, such as Riot Warship closing in on the player, giving little room to move it. *All boss projectiles are destroyed by the force field and the player sprite. *Multiple weapons are dropped from certain boss ships, which means later ships will give nothing, a lot sooner than in the final game. *Enemies are prone to glitching up, such as Ducker robots walking backwards. Duckers that travel off screen will sometimes remain there at the edge during boss battles. Large enemy animation freezes when it comes into contact with the left of the screen. Other enemies may rapidly change color. *Vector Beam has a habit of using corrupted graphics. *It is sometimes possible to destroy unintended sections of some levels. This usually occurs in Stage 6. *Certain enemies are more prominent, and in greater numbers in certain stages. *There is no music during the Dr. Venom's fight, nor during the ending. There are also no sound effects during the Venom fight, or when he's defeated. *This effectively means the music "A Dream of the Dreamer" is not present. *The ending is a lot shorter. There are no images. *If you do not press F5 to extend the game, the ending will say "Good bye" instead of "See you next...". Unused Stage 4 This desert level features an Egyptian temple theme, a style of stage not seen until the NES port of Life Force, and is the first instance of the song "Synthetic Life". The stage features small miniature Pyramid enemies that act like turrets. The main threat of this stage are the large Big Sphinx enemies, that will attempt to block the player's path. The boss at the end of the stage is Big Core X10 and Mayhem Warship, similar to Stage 4 of the final version. Unused Stage 6 This stage features a crystal theme, a style of stage later seen in Gradius II. It has a overall unfinished look, with the crystal sprites having no shading at all, giving the level a simple, monochrome look. Its main feature are waves of crystal enemies that swamp the player and the large Crystal Monsters that block your path. There's a single destructible wall at the end of the stage. It is notable for having a completely original boss fight at the end of the stage, not found in the final game. The diamond enemy sprites were later used in other stages, the only remnant of this level, aside from the music, in the final version. Category:Beta elements Category:MSX games